


Intimate

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-02
Updated: 2008-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i said we'd do this, i'm not backing out now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidlj](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sidlj).



> prompt: fear of intimacy

"Jack, I'm really not comfortable with this," Daniel said.

"It was your idea in the first place," Jack replied. He hoped he looked more confident than Daniel did. "We don't have to do this, you know."

"No!" Daniel said quickly. He struggled with his shirt for a moment until Jack took pity on him and helped him get untangled and take it off. "I said we'd do this, I'm not backing out now."

Jack laid a hand on his shoulder for a moment. The bare, lightly freckled skin was warm to the touch. "Relax," he insisted softly. "I'm pretty sure this won't work if you're all tense."

"What if we do it wrong?" Daniel asked. Jack noticed that he was compulsively folding both their clothes ad they took them off, stacking them in two neat piles.

"I got the impression there was no wrong way," Jack said. He was naked now, and trying not to blush at Daniel's sudden scrutiny. Sideways glances in the shower hadn't prepared him for this. "Let's just go with what feels right."

Daniel nodded mutely, crossing his hands over his crotch. He was naked now except for his glasses, and Jack reached over to take them off, placing them with Daniel's clothes. "I'm ready," Daniel said softly.

A little caught up in the moment, Jack took Daniel's hand and led him into the main room. Conversation died as they slipped through the crowd, replaced by an expectant silence. They stepped into the it circle in the center of the room. Jack wrapped his arms around Daniel from behind, chest just barely touching Daniel's back. The music started, and then they began to dance.

After the first few notes, Jack didn't even hear the music. His world was narrowed down to movement: the slide of muscle under skin, a trickle of sweat down his spine, the faintest brush of air against his cheek from Daniel's breath when they pressed together for a moment and then separated.

He didn't even realize it was over until the applause registered. He and Daniel were pressed together all along their fronts, shoulder to thigh, skin to warm, sweaty skin. They stayed like that for a minute, breathing hard. Jack was a little stunned. He'd never been this _close_ to Daniel before. Distantly, he noticed that the other man was blushing, a delicate reddening over his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose. It was...cute.

Then he realized _exactly_ how compromising their position was and reflexively jumped away. Any further awkwardness was stalled by the arrival of the chief and his attendants, the rest of SG-1 trailing behind. Jack put on the robe he was handed, chilly all of a sudden. "That was the most beautiful Lovers' Dance I have ever seen!" the chief gushed before wandering off.

"Daniel?" Jack asked, aiming for low and a little dangerous, though Carter's barely contained smile made him think he'd missed. "I thought you said this was a friendship thing."

"Not...exactly," Daniel said, but at least he had the decency to blush, bright red now. "Chief Mura was convinced you and I were...in a relationship of that kind, and he was rather in-insistent we do the dance. Sorry."

"It really was...something sir," Carter said, and Jack shot her a glare.

"Indeed," Teal'c said. "I am pleased MajorCarter was able to make a recording of it."

"Hand it over, Carter," Jack said, holding out a hand for the tape. She sighed regretfully but handed it over. "I think we've played nice for long enough. Daniel, do you think we could leave the party a little early?"

"The feast ended with our...performance," Daniel said. Jack noticed a warning crease on Daniel's forehead and looked at the tape, contemplative.

"Carter, T, pack it up," Jack said. "Daniel and I will be ready in ten." He and Daniel went back to the prep room to get dressed. "You know," he began, "Now I'm curious what we looked like."

"Yeah?" Daniel asked. He sounded tired, resigned.

"Yep." Jack steeled himself. "I was thinking, after the debrief, you want to come over and watch the tape? Before I destroy it, of course."

"Sure," Daniel said, smiling brilliantly. Jack's stomach did a funny flip, but it was easy to smile back.


End file.
